combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
6-25-09 Patch
The 6-25-09 Patch is a large content update patch that included, for the first time, GP-bought Mercenaries, also known as Specialists. They are different from the Base Characters and the mercenaries, but in a good way. Other additions are more variants of, coincidentally, less-used weapons, including the Double Barrel shotgun, the M1911 MEU pistol, the Dragunov sniper rifle, and the SG 550 assault rifle. A new battlefield is also in action with two unusual (but foreseen by many players) supply cases, plus another that has been "out of stock". New Map *Operation: Power Surge SITREP: After the successful retrieval of the EMP bomb in Operation Gray Hammer, UAF's Special Forces launched a secret mission to move the EMP to a more secure location. Unfortunately, the mission plans were compromised and a Warcorp squad recaptured the EMP. In hot pursuit, the Special Forces have tracked the enemy squad to an industrial pump station on the city outskirts. After a quick resupply, the Special Forces launch a counter-attack on the enemy squad in an attempt to retrieve the EMP. The enemy squad has been tracked to this industrial pumping station. Eliminate all hostiles and retrieve the EMP bomb. Available game modes: Elimination, One Man Army, Capture the Flag, Spy Hunt New Mercenaries *The Specialists Hand-picked amongst an elite group of soldiers for their brilliant minds and excellent physique. They are equipped with a special Combat Suit and can use a variety of Special Items with a diverse set of functions. Head to the Black Market to hire a Specialist today! New NX Weapons & Gear *New Specialist Mercenaries - Viper, with Medium Vest Protection (Light Vest Speed, +5% Speed, +30% Dash Stamina) and Scorpion, with Heavy Vest Protection (Medium Vest Speed, 40% Headshot) * Claymore (Specialist Only) * Satellite Scanner (Specialist Only) * Medkit (Specialist Only) * SG556 CAMO now available exclusively in the Supply Crate MYST-N * Supply Case Dragunov-N containing the rare Dragunov SVDS Ghillie * Rare M1911 Knight’s Gold, available through the Supply Case P-N * Rare Golden Punisher, available through the Supply Case SG-N * The Supply Case G36-N is back in stock Other New NX Items * The PP-19 MOD now has 1-day and 7-days purchase options. * Supply Case GP - a supply case containing varying amounts of GP available in two types of cases, Regular (Low-Risk) and Hazard (High-Risk) * GP has been separated from Mercenaries and the total mercenary price has been lowered. A GP Gift Box from Nexon for players with inactivated NX Mercenaries can be found in their Inbox/Storage. New GP Weapons & Gear * Specialist Mercenary - Viper at rank Second Lieutenant I * Specialist Mercenary - Scorpion at rank Second Lieutenant I * Medkit with Needle Action (Specialist Only) at rank Second Lieutenant I * Claymore (Specialist Only) at rank Second Lieutenant III * Satellite Scanner (Specialist Only) at rank Second Lieutenant V * M32 Grenade Launcher (Specialist Only) at rank First Lieutenant I * Dragunov SVDS - available through the Supply Case SR * M1911 Silver - available through the Supply Case Pistol * SG550 Camo - available through the Supply Case AR * Double Barrel Silver - available through the Supply Case SG Other Game Changes & Updates *Weapon Fixes: **Textures for the Suppressor on USP Tactical appear correctly when using Hana and Mei. **All Scope /Sight modifications for the UMP appear correctly In-Game and in the Mod Shop. *Game Mode Fixes: **Search and Destroy – Issue where players on the same team could get stuck planting the bomb has been resolved. *Minor Functionality Issues: **Clan Experience earned and Experienced needed to rank up is now displayed on the Clan Page. **The Messenger UI displays correctly when switching servers while in-use. **Player Abuse and Bug Report – Issue where name field couldn’t be modified after changing report type has been resolved. **Assault Rifle AUG A1 Black alternate firing mode information has been added to the Shop description. **Crash fixed that occurred when attaching duplicate modifications in the Mod Shop. **Player Information updated to display NX Grade based on total NX used. Total NX used has been removed. **The Clan Match room settings have been visually adjusted to display as locked. *Balancing: **Shotguns have been rebalanced. *Under Investigation: **In the Server Lobby, the Player Information window will update to reflect recent Kills and Deaths that occurred in Fireteam mode, making it appear inconsistent with the player's actual Default Info. This is temporary - it's only visible when remaining logged in to your account, then going back to the Server Lobby after playing Fireteam mode - it will reset to the actual Default Info Kills/Death statistics after logging out and logging back in to the account. ** Fireteam Information statistics are displaying long, incorrect numeric values on some accounts. This is not the result of hacking and is being investigated. Category:Patches